


Red, Black, and Blue, Oh Yeah and I'd Die for You

by hollyus



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cole is a good singer, F/F, Lots of it, Lucky by Jeremy Shada and Chloe Peterson ayy, M/M, Oh right and I procrastinate A lot so i may not like, Ok so like, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing, Texting, and it's kind of bad writing, as i was writing chap 3 i only just realized it was about long-distance relationships, but i swear it will get better as chapters come along, but im too lazy to rewrite it to fit me and you by one two (my other choice) so I jsut didn;t, hi can u suggest me some plot shit thanks idk what im doing with this fic, lloyd has joined the club, maybe hiatus, now micah from gbfb has been Mentioned, so far there's only kai jay cole and zane in this story, update for a while, with nya and skylor mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyus/pseuds/hollyus
Summary: Jay groaned dramatically and stuck his leg out. Kai rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic behavior and went back to reading and annotating this stupid packet his professor had assigned his class. Oh yeah, and they were both soulmates. "Undoubtedly platonic though." as Jay would say.----Your mark glows and becomes more vibrant colored when you say your first words to your soulmate. First words are inside the mark before you meet your soulmate, and then the words go away after you exchange first words.





	1. Chapter 1

Jay, sat next to Kai, was checking out his three soulmarks, muttering about when he was going to meet his last soulmate and repeating the words inside the soulmark on his neck ("Sorry if I sounded rude, sorry if I sounded rude, sorry if I sounded rude..." "Would you please shut up?" "Sorry if I sounded rude!" Cue snickering from Jay.). He groaned dramatically and stuck his leg out. Kai rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic behavior and went back to reading and annotating this stupid packet his professor had assigned his class. Oh yeah, and they were both soulmates. "Undoubtedly platonic though." as Jay would say.

"Jeez, you're just now doing that?" Jay said, stretching out his neck to see what Kai was doing. "That was assigned like a week ago!" 

"Okay, okay, I'm a procrastinator, happy?" Kai grumbled. 

"I'm never happy." Jay said dramatically, studying his one dull soulmark with words on it on his neck in comparison to the bright and clean ones on the his left calf and right arm. 

"Mhm. Sure, after you fucking squealed when meeting my sister and finding out she was one of your soulmates." Kai sighed, turning his attention away from the hell that is annotating packets.

"Okay, one, I see what you're doing, get back to annotating Kai, no more procrastination for you, and two, your sister's pretty, alright? If she's a romantic soulmate, then, uh, yeah! And she's funny as fuck, so platonic soulmate? Yes!" Jay shot back. 

“Nya has already found her romantic soulmate, Jay.” Kai grumbled and turned back to his packet. His pen hovered over the paragraphs and he swore his vision went blurry. Fucking school. 

"Okay, polyamory exists!” Jay yelled, exasperated.  
“We all know you have no chance, Jay.” Kai sighed, his grip on his pen tightening as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on in this reading.

“ Ugh shut up.” Jay groaned. His gaze flicked over to Kai’s paper. “How about I help you with that?" Jay suggested, noticing his struggle.

"Yes puh-lease." Kai said, exaggerating his voice.  
\-----  
"Look how cool this is, Kai!" Jay squealed, fumbling with one of Borg Industries' new smartwatches on display. 

"Yeah." Kai said in monotone. He poked one of the smartwatches (presumably in the wrong spot) and it minorly zapped him, making Kai let out a mini-yelp. Jay froze, and after a moment, started laughing. Kai grumbled and crossed his arms ("Do you do that to look emo?" "Do what?" "You know, the whole irritated-expression-and-cross-my-arms-angstily thing.").

A man their age with blondish-white-ish hair and an Borg Industries' employee shirt and cap approached them. "Do you need any help, sir?" 

"I..uh..." Cue more laughing from Jay. Soon after another man, also their age, showed up behind the one with blondish-white-ish hair. He had...Really bushy eyebrows. He had no employee shirt or cap, so Kai assumed that he was just another customer looking for some information.

He turned to Kai. "I don't think I've ever seen somebody yelp that high-pitched. Like, girls- I mean, other naturally higher voiced people included. Shit, man, you excelled at hitting the high note."

Kai frowned and looked away, his arms (which were still in their crossed position) tensing up. 

"Yadda yadda, I'm the only one who gets to make fun of my best friend's ability to hit the high notes. Stranger." Jay said. He had picked up on Kai's uncomfortableness. This is why you're my soulmate. Kai thought happily.

"Sorry if I sounded rude! Here, my name's Cole. My Borg employee friend is Zane! How about you two?" Cole sounded a lot more delighted after Jay had said that. Jay's eyes widened and he touched his now-glowing neck, muttering, 'holy shit'. Kai felt a twinge of jealousy in his stomach, but batted it away quickly.

"Your newfound soulmate is Jay, and I'm Kai." Kai provided while Jay was still stuck in glowing-neck haze. 

"Hello Jay!" Cole exclaimed, reaching out for a handshake. Jay, after a moment, took it. A grin spread on his face. Suddenly, Cole turned to Zane, and said, "I found my next soulmate first. Pass over the $10 and eat shit, Zane." Zane sighed and reluctantly took out his wallet and handed Cole a ten. 

"Not to say that I'm excited for this only for the bet. You're one of my soulmates! This is exciting!" Cole said, clapping his hands together. Zane turned around and squinted at a child playing with a product that had one piece of paper taped onto it that said Do Not Touch. 

"Welp, I'm excited for you, Cole, but duty calls." Zane darted off to pry the child's hands off of the new TechnoChair (why they apparently needed electric chairs? Kai didn't know.) 

Cole rolled his eyes. "Hey, wait up!" He turned towards Jay and said, "Cya." Then ran after Zane.

"I FOUND MY LAST SOULMATE, KAI!" Jay half-screeched, shaking Kai violently. He stopped and suddenly his eyes bulged. "Fuuuuuck. I didn't get his number."

"Please don't run after him asking for his number." Kai sighed, touching his finger to his forehead. "We can come back later to this store so it's not as awkward."

"Awkward? Dude, he's my soulmate." Jay said, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe you're just jealous you haven't found your third soulmate yet."

Kai sighed and put his hand over his face dramatically. "Alas, I am." He went back to his normal position and looked Jay dead in the eyes, "That was my imitation of you."

"Anyways, you're jealous, because the Kai I know is hotheaded as hell and decided to talk back to fucking Mr. Garmadon without thinking about it. Dude, man, you're lucky you didn't get kicked out!" Jay scolded. It was about the 8th time he had brought this up since approximately 2 weeks ago when Kai did that .

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, whatever, go get your Romeo or something, Juliette." Kai huffed, crossing his arms. Jay squawked indignantly at the suggestion that he and Cole might be romantic soulmates and naruto-ran after the black-haired man.

"See, now I'm imitating you, Kai!" Jay yelled from the other side of a shelf. Kai flipped him off, even though he knew that Jay wouldn't see him.  
\-----  
"Jesus, you've been texting nonstop." Kai noted, arching an eyebrow at Jay furiously typing into his phone.

"Kai, we're like, the perfect soulpair, especially if platonic." Jay said, looking Kai dead in the eye. His phone gave a brrring sound and Kai heard Jay murmur, "New text!" Kai sighed and continued to lazily sit on the couch (well, not really sit, more like his whole entire body sprawled out on the couch that took up the entirety of it except for Jay at the end of the couch). Suddenly, his own phone went brrring twice. Jay was looking at him with a shit-eating grin and Kai sighed, moving to reach for his phone.  


_**Jaybird added (cole's number), (zane's number), Me**_  


**Jaybird**  
Hello!!!

 **(cole's number)**  
I'm assuming the unknown number is Kai? Oh, and by the way, I'm Cole.

 **Me**  
yes, and cool, put it in

 **(zane's number)**  
I'm Zane!

 **Jaybird**  
kai ur never cool

 **Me**  
Says you

 **Jaybird**  
we're the uncoolest kids on the block

_**Jaybird has changed the chat name to Uncoolest Kids on the Block** _

**Cole**  
lmao

 **Jaybird**  
in fact, Kai's the complete opposite. He's hotheaded.

 **Me**  
Thanks

 **Jaybird**  
He talked back to Mr. Garmadon!!

 **Cole**  
Wait, is he THAT dude from two weeks ago??

 **Jaybird**  
yes!!

 **Cole**  
oh my goood

 **Cole**  
dude everyone was constantly talking about that incident

 **Zane**  
That is true, we were constantly bombarded with talk of it.

 **Me**  
are you kidding me

 **Jaybird**  
Nope  <3

 **Me**  
Ugh  <3

 **Cole**  
Wow you two sure are affectionate

 **Jaybird**  
We are The confusing platonic soulpair

 **Me**  
Haha yup

 **Zane**  
It seems kind of peculiar for you to say “haha yup”, Kai.

 **Me**  
We’ve known each other for 5 seconds

 **Zane**  
That is not true

 **Cole**  
Anyways, Suspicious

 **Me**  
No, it’s not.

 **Jaybird**  
Yeah it really isn’t

 **Jaybird**  
Anyways…

They continued to chat for the rest of the day (in between activities and such, of course). Kai had to admit, both Cole and Zane were actually pretty fun to talk with. Not like he would tell Jay he was right, of course.

Soon the day came to an end and he and Jay both said their goodnights, and as Kai was getting ready for bed, he paused to stare at a vibrant mark on his calf. It was of somebody he met when he was like, 12. They were best friends for the school year and then that somebody moved at the end of it. He can’t remember the guy’s name, or appearance. Just the fact that he was very nice.

Whatever. He thought.

He hopped into bed and thought about it. God, Jay finding his last soulmate really did bring the dull fear he had experienced when he was, like, 17. 

He remembers when he was desperate to figure out who his soulmates were, to the extent that even though there was absolutely zip zero proof, he thought of his ex-girlfriend as the soulmate he lost so long ago. Her name was Skylor. 

Nya and her were actually soulmates, and soon enough, he and Skylor were broken up and guess who was in a relationship? Nya, that’s who. With Skylor.

Anyways, Skylor and he were now only acquaintances, both with mutual respect for each other, but only ever talking if Nya wanted them to.

He sighed and this time actually tried to go to sleep.

\----


	2. One of Kai's Soulmates or Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, a blond-haired boy that looked five years or so younger than them approached them. “Hi, I don’t mean to be rude, sorry, but you two are the cutest couple I’ve come across in a long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the text section:  
> me = jay  
> Cole!!!!/fcuk = cole  
> Zane :)/Zaane = Zane  
> Firehead = Kai

_**> Uncoolest Kids on the Block** _

**Firehead**  
Ok one thing though that i noticed, why the fuck are cole’s eyebrows so….big

 **Cole!!!!**  
Ok mcFUCK off

 **Me**  
Yeah cole can u like….fly with those huge-ass eyebrows

 **Cole!!!!**  
Stop bullying my eyebrows

 **Cole!!!!**  
Zaane come defend me

 **Zane :)**  
Who’s Zaane, might I ask?

 **Firehead**  
gOD

 **Me**  
im changin zane’s contact name to zaane brb

 **Cole!!!!**  
You’re supposed to LOVE AND SUPPORT me, zane!!!

 **Zaane**  
Really now? Because I thought you wanted Zaane.

 **Cole!!!!**  
SEYGFWESYEFW

 **Cole!!!!**  
STPO THIS

 **Firehead**  
Stpo?

 **Cole!!!!**  
FCUK ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Me**  
Fcuk?

 **Firehead**  
Fcuk?

 **Me**  
Ayee

 **Firehead**  
Aye

 **fcuk**  
Go to heLL

 **Firehead**  
I’m already in hell.

 **Zaane**  
I am as well! Seeing as I’m sat next to you, Cole.

 **fcuk**  
*middle finger emoji*

 **Me**  
Did you just fucking type that whole thing out

 **fcuk**  
Yes

Jay let out a little chuckle and put his phone down, ignoring the next several beeps. “Kai, get up from the bed! We need to go grocery shopping!”

He heard his friend groan and put his own phone down. He still laid in bed though. Jay shook his head in disapproval and went to Kai’s bed, shaking him violently. 

“Alright! I’m up, I’m up.” Kai said. He got up and shook his massive mop of bedhead. He yawned and walked over to where all his hair shit was. 

Jay went and picked up his phone again, grimacing when he saw how much messages he had missed. He closed out of his messages and decided to just play some Dots. Or, more specifically, Dots: A Game About Connecting. What fanciness. 

He had already beaten his highscore _twice_ in the timed stage when Kai was done with his terrible i-use-about-2-bottles-of-gel-every-day fire hairstyle. 

“Come on, let’s go!” Jay yelled, putting his shoes on quickly, grabbing his jacket, and dashing out of the door. 

“Wait up, you!” Kai yelled. 

He caught up with Jay and they walked, together, to the nearest grocery store. Fortunately, where they lived was close (20, 30 minutes walk or so) to a whole bundle of different stores and restaurants. Jay grabbed Kai’s hand and laid his head on his shoulder. Kai blinked in response and they continued walking as normal.

Suddenly, a blond-haired boy that looked five years or so younger than them approached them. “Hi, I don’t mean to be rude, sorry, but you two are the cutest couple I’ve come across in a long time.”

They both parted quickly, red and sputtering. “W-we’re not a, um, couple…” Kai said in a shrill voice. 

The boy grinned and tucked up his sleeve, showing a glowing mark. “Hi, soulmate.” Kai’s eyes widened and he checked his own soulmark. It was glowing as well. 

“Holy shiiiiiit.” Kai muttered softly.

“I’m Lloyd, Lloyd Garmadon, and you are?” Lloyd asked.

“I, I’m Kai. Uh, Kai Huoshui.” Kai stammered out. Probably still in the shock of meeting another one of his soulmates (if Lloyd was his last soulmate, Jay wasn’t sure, Kai usually changed the topic when talking about _his_ soulmates. And, like a fool, Jay obliged).

Also, Kai’s new soulmate was the most adorable-like-a-kitten thing he had seen in a looong time. Lloyd’s smile had the energy of a thousand suns- he was like a golden boy. Or maybe it’s because he hasn’t seen a 16 year old in a while and he’s just dramatic.

“I know you didn’t ask for _my name_ , but I’m Jay!” Jay grinned, stepping forward, getting closer to Golden Boy™. 

“That’s nice. Are you one of Kai’s soulmates as well?” Lloyd asked.

“Yeah, strong platonic soulmates. We’re the closest of the close.” Jay claimed, putting his hand over his chest.

“We’ve known each other for a year, Walker.” Kai snorted, shaking his head fondly.

“And look at us now, we’ve _bonded._ ” Jay paused. “ _Huoshui._ ”

They continued bantering and Lloyd looked at them with mild interest (which was admittedly already surprising, for people usually didn't give half a shit.), and started to quickly scribble something onto a piece of paper.

“Here, my number. I’m gonna get going now.” Lloyd smiled and started to dash like a fucking gremlin down the road.

After a moment of silence, Jay said, “Alright, that just happened.”.

“Who wants to bet you scared him off?” Kai said in a monotone voice.

“He’s _your_ soulmate!” Jay defended, putting his hands up.

“Yeah, yeah, _blue jay._ ” Kai snorted, raising his eyebrow. There was a quirk at the end of his mouth that tilted upwards.

“Come on, let’s actually get some groceries.” Jay said, starting to power-walk down the path to the grocery market, gripping Kai’s wrist and dragging him along.

“Yeah, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of short sorry  
> lloyd and kai platonic content is content we deserve more of  
> and i will definitely be writing in into future chapters
> 
> yell at me about lloyd and kai platonic content  
> tumblr - @hollyastrix


	3. Cole Is Great at Singing and Nobody Can Convince Me Otherwise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need money to buy us stuff to survive, Cole, you lazy shit.” Zane said, putting on a coat and opening the door, starting to walk through it. Then he stopped. He turned his head around and said, “Oh yeah, why don’t you go hang out with your new _boyfriend_?”
> 
> “HE’S NOT MY-” Too late, Zane was already out the door, heading to work. Cole slumped and sighed. _Perhaps it is a good idea to visit Jay._ He thought.

(2 week timeskip)

_**> Uncoolest Kids on the Block** _

**_Kai has added (lloyd’s number)_ **

**(lloyd’s number)**  
What the UP is FUCK guys my name is lloyd garmadon and i’m kai’s best friend

**jayshit**  
EXCUSE MOI

**Kai**  
Ahsbcherfhos

**Kai**  
Wait…

**Kai**  
Lloyd...Garmadon?

**jayshit**  
OMG

**Lloyd**  
Yeah i’ve told you that before wyd

**Kai**  
I just FUCKIN REALIZED

**Me**  
Oh my god... He MAY have pissed off a family member of yours

**Me**  
Like four weeks ago

**Lloyd**  
WAIT

**jayshit**  
AHAHAHHAAHAH THIS IS GREAT HOW DID I JUST NOTICE THIS. IT’S BEEN TWO WEEKS AND I NEVER NOTICED THIS

**ice ice baby**  
I am here.

**ice ice baby**  
…..

**jayshit**  
baHAHAHA

**Kai**  
sHUT UP THE FUCK YOU BIRDSHIT

**Lloyd**  
YOU’RE the one who pissed off my DAD

**Lloyd**  
“BIRDSHIT”

**Me**  
BIRDSHIT

**Me**  
Also hi zane

**ice ice baby**  
...What have I missed?

**Birdshit**  
This is TOO GREAT AHAHAHABBAABHABAH

**Kai**  
>3 minutes ago: “sHUT UP THE FUCK”

**Kai**  
WHY IS IT SO FUNNY TO YOU ANYWAYS

**Me**  
Well, Zane, you missed...Some things.

**Birdshit**  
AHAHAHAH IT JUST Is

**ice ice baby**  
Yeah im leaving gb

**Kai**  
:((( jaaaay

**Birdshit**  
Sry and ily but i just ehuehdzhsugh fu CK

**Me**  
DON’T LEAVE ME ZANE DHHEFG

**ice ice baby**  
We’re in the SAME ROOM

“I also have to, uh, get ready for work!” Zane yelled (a bit louder than he needed to, which triggered some interesting responses from outside the walls.)

“Nooooo, don’t leave me!” Cole groaned, stretching out dramatically (admittedly, he picked it up from Jay.) “It’s gonna be boring and work you is also boring!”

“I need money to buy us stuff to survive, Cole, you lazy shit.” Zane said, putting on a coat and opening the door, starting to walk through it. Then he stopped. He turned his head around and said, “Oh yeah, why don’t you go hang out with your new _boyfriend_?”

“HE’S NOT MY-” Too late, Zane was already out the door. Cole slumped and sighed. _Perhaps it is a good idea to visit Jay._ He thought. Cole grabbed his own keys and hoodie and pulled out his phone.

**_> Birdshit_ **

**Me**  
Yo zane just left for work and i’m bored wanna hang

**Birdshit**  
Ok, ‘wanna hang’ is a term i never want to hear again

**Me**  
Fair

**Birdshit**  
And yeah sure come over to my place, but be quiet, kai’s talking to lloyd on the phone

**Me**  
Yeah ok 

**Birdshit**  
Something about kai wanting him to buy flowers from the nearest flower shop since he’s too lazy to do it himself

Cole hummed a song that was stuck in his head and made his way over to Jay’s place. He knocked and the door quickly opened. 

“Hello!” Jay exclaimed. For some reason Daddy Yankee’s Gasolina was playing faintly in the background. 

“Hi, jayshit, also why is Gasolina playing?” Cole asked.

“Oh, just our neighbors to the left. They’re not ready to accept that it’s practically a meme now.” Jay said.

“You mean the neighbors with the crazy-ass door?” Cole asked. There was this one door coated with purple and green and a cardboard cutout of some monster from a comic.

“Yeah. Names’r Chamille, Tox, Ash, and Shawn, or ‘Shadow’ as he likes to be called. I think, at least.” Jay said. 

“Cool.” Cole responded.

In the background, he could hear Kai going, “Have you reached the flower shop yet?” Pause. “Alright, cool, good, Nya’ll kick my ass if I don’t get these flowers and I’m too lazy to do it myself.” Pause. “Ooh! The cashier’s cute? Go talk to him, he might be your romantic soulmate!” Kai paused again and then burst out laughing. Cole smiled slightly then focused his attention back on Jay.

“Oh yeah, by the way, one neighbor randomly gave me a gift. I think they were just trying to clear up space in their own flat but still.” Jay said, grabbing Cole’s wrist and leading him to a big bag. It had a, uh, guitar in it?

“I was going to sell it or something but then I faintly remembered you saying you could play guitar, but had to stop when you went to college. So yeah.” Jay said, letting go of Cole’s wrist. “If ya’ want it you can have it.” Cole was silent for a second and then Jay’s expression dropped. “Actually, this was stupid, nevermind.” He said in a quiet voice.

“No! I was just taking a moment because you remembered something I only mentioned like, once.” Cole said quickly. “I, uh, thank you.” Jay perked up again.

“Can you play anything? Or is that a stupid question?” Jay asked.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Cole sat down and strummed a few familiar chords for a while before he could collect all the chords in the song. He doesn’t know why he chose _this_ song, but he did. “Okay, I’ll actually start now.” Jay nodded, excited.

“Do you hear me? I’m talking to you.” He started out faintly. His confidence in his guitar and singing skills wasn’t very high. 

“Holy shit, you’re gonna sing too?” He heard Jay say quietly. It lowered his confidence even more but he forced himself to continue.

“Across the water, across the deep blue...Ocean! Underneath the open sky, oh my, baby I’m trying.” 

“It’s a cheesy love song!” He heard Jay say.

“Boy I hear you, in my dreams, I feel you whisper, across the sea…

I keep you with me, in my heart,

You make it easier when life gets hard.” Suddenly Kai walked in and sat down quietly. Damn it, Kai’s going to hear his singing too?

“I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend,

Lucky to have been where I have been,

Lucky to be comin’ home again.” Both Jay and Kai were astounded. It looked like they really enjoyed it so far. For once, his performing arts confidence was not in a ditch. Or at least not a very deep one.

“Ooh ooh ooh,

They don’t know how long it takes, waitin’ for love like this,

Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss,

I’ll wait for you, I promise you, I wi-i-ill.” Now the chorus was going to start again.

“I-I-I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend, 

Lucky to have been where I have been,

Lucky to be comin’ home again…

Lucky we’re in love in every way,

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, 

Lucky to be comin’ home someday…” He stopped. “And, uh, there’s more, but I don’t remember it.” He definitely remembers it, hell, it’s one of his favorite songs, he just doesn’t want to sing anymore.

Kai and Jay started to clap furiously, a bright grin with all his teeth on Jay’s face and a sweet smile on Kai’s. 

“That was _so_ good!” Jay half-yelled.

“Seconded!” Kai followed. 

Cole blushed, embarrassed. “Aw, come on you guys, it wasn’t that good.”

“Lies! Treachery!” Jay yelled, dramatically as usual. He fell on his back to amplify his dramaticness. Jay ‘Drama’ Walker.

“Are you fucking kidding me Earth-man? I think that was the greatest sound that my ears have ever been in contact with, and that includes the time that my sister told me I was right!” Kai said, an unbelieving expression on his face.

“...Earth-man?”

“Shush, I’ve been watching a little too much avatar lately.”

“That’s true.” Jay spoke up. “I’ve gotten waken up by Zuko’s shitshows like 3 times in the past two days.”

“Shit the fuck up, Jay.” Kai said. “Anyways, Cole, thank you and your singing for gracing my ears.”

“Yah!”

“Thanks, guys.” Cole smiled. He put the guitar down and set it back where it came from. 

“No fucking problem.” Jay said. “How about we go play some games or some shit?”

“Yeah, sure.” Cole answered.

Kai got up and started to speed-walk out. “Alright, also apparently Lloyd met one of his soulmates. And he going out on a date with him! Apparently Lloyd’s taking him to Chen’s Noodle House or something.”

Cole laughed. “Don’t ever tell me that romance is dead.”


	4. Soulmate Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nya wants me to come over.” Kai announced.

>another two week timeskip yah!!!

“Nya wants me to come over.” Kai announced as the three were all silently scrolling their phones, lying down lazily on the same bed (that’s what all best friends do, right?).

Jay’s head shot up. “Ooh, ooh, ooh! Can I come?” Kai dipped his head towards his phone and after a moment or so he raised his head again.

“Yeah, sure. She also said to bring Cole,” Kai nodded at Cole, “and Lloyd.” 

“Oh shit, I get to see your siiiiiiiiister?” Cole annoyingly dragged out the ‘i’.

“Yeah, yeah, little earth-shit.” Kai said, rolling his eyes.

“I thought you finished watching A-te-luh!” Cole yelled. He was saying ‘Atla’, the acronym for Avatar: The Last Airbender.

“Dude, you put together the l and a but not the a and t? What type of bullshit reasoning is that! It’s going to be either Ah-te-luh-ah, Aye Tee El Aye, or Aht-luh! Also, I moved onto Legend of Korra!” Kai shouted, exasperated, setting down his phone and throwing his hands up in the air.

“Legend of Korra, guys. Red and blue gays guys, red and blue gays.” Jay said.

“Red and blue gays are where it’s at, guys.” Kai got up and sat, crossing his legs. Once again, the three boys had gotten completely off topic.

“Klance, Korrasami, maaaaybe Zukka, Rupphire…” Cole said, counting off every ship name he said with his fingers. Then he paused. Hee examined Kai’s red sweatshirt and Jay’s blue dog shirt. “Maybe you guys.”

“COLE!” Jay and Kai both said simultaneously.

“It was a joke, it was a joke!” Cole said quickly, putting his hands up in the air. “I got nothin, don’t arrest me.”

“Coooooole.” Jay whined. 

“Jaaaaay.” Cole answered.

“So tomorrow we’re going to my sister’s college, got that?”

“Yeah.” They both said.

“Good. Lloyd said he could come too. Thank the Gods that he doesn’t have a date with flower-boy tomorrow.” Kai said. Lloyd and Micah (the flower-boy romantic soulmate) were achingly in love, nevermind they were both 17.

\-----

“Fine, Lloyd, you can have the aux cord.” Kai groaned from the front seat. “Just please don’t play Never Gonna Give You Up or All Star. Or any of the sort, really.”

“Ugh, okay.” Lloyd answered. Cole, the only one who actually owns a damn car, started to drive and Lloyd put on a song Kai had never heard before. Actually, he kind of have heard of the song, but it was a mashup.

“Is that a Wrong Neighborhood mashup?”

“Yes, a mashup with Fine, Great, my spirit song, what you going to do about it.” Lloyd said in a monotone. Kai sighed as the lyrics ‘one to the two to the one to the three’ and ‘I hate worrying about the future, cause all my fucking problems are based around the past’ fit together worryingly well.

“I’m enjoying this.” Jay said from the backseat.

“I know, that’s why we put both of you two memefucks in the backseat.” Cole said from the driver seat.

“LANGUAGE, COLE! There are children here!” Kai scolded, pointing at Lloyd.

“I’m 17! I’m almost an adult!” Lloyd complained, putting his hands up in the air.

“No, a child is what you are.” Kai said, reaching back and booping Lloyd’s nose. Lloyd’s hands immediately flied up to his nose and he glared at Kai, emitting a weird type of hissing noise.

“Jeez, Lloyd!” Jay exclaimed, afterwards trying to imitate the hissing noise. Alas, he failed.

“Good Job, Jay.” Cole said.

“Hey!”

Kai slouched back in his seat. This was going to be an interesting trip.

\----

They arrived at Nya’s place, and knocked on her door. She yelled, “Coming!” and quickly opened it.

“Hi bro, hi Jay, how’s Tyla doing?” She asked.

“Had to have my parents take care of her…” Jay groaned. “Deans didn’t allow my beautiful lizard.”

“You had that coming for you, blue boy.” Kai said.

“You guys had a lizard?” Cole said, surprised.

“Well, more like Jay had a lizard, I didn’t support it in any way, mind you,” Newsflash, Kai thought it was super cute, so he kind of did support it, but, uh. “Anyways, Cole, this is my sister, sister, meet Cole. Lloyd, this is my sister, sister, meet Lloyd.”

“My name is Nya, actually introduce me with my name, Kai, you little shit, and Cole, I hear that you’re really good at singing?”

“Hey, wait, isn’t that what one of my soulmates is supposed to say?” Cole said, checking his mark.

“Why would you say something so vague as your first sentence to your soulmate? ‘Hey, wait, isn’t that’ blah blah blah, it was ridiculously hard to try and think of a sentence that would make people emit that response!” Nya snapped while both of their marks were glowing.

“I can be surprised that I’m soulmates with my soulmate’s soulmate!” Cole protested.

“Soulmate triangle!” Jay said, delighted. 

“Come on in.” Nya said, making way for the four boys to enter. She got closer to Kai and whispered, “Look at Lloyd. He’s adorable.” 

Jay had overheard and yelled, “Aha! So I wasn’t just overreacting when I told you that he reminded me of a puppy!” Lloyd was confused as fuck.

“He’s a little blonde shit who likes to blast memes and say nyaint, stop this.” Kai complained.

“Aha! I have gained the approval of both your sister and your boyfriend!” Lloyd snickered. It was a running gag at this point to have Lloyd call them ‘boyfriends’. They weren’t, but Jay seemed to get a laugh out of it, so Kai tolerated it. Except in front of his siste-

“You guys finally got together?!” Nya said, annoyed. “Why didn’t you tell-”

“NO! It’s a joke!” Kai said hurriedly. Jay was wheezing in the background. How did he find this funny? Oh right, it’s probably because Jay actually only sees him as a friend. Ha ha ha, Kai would’ve liked to say he related. 

Lloyd and Cole were both silent for a second and then they burst out in laughter as well, especially Lloyd. Little shit who enjoys what he has done. Even when the laughter had subsided, both Nya and Kai hadn’t giggled once. Nya because she was slightly annoyed, Kai because, well.

They all hung out for a while, but soon they branched out to wherever the hell they pleased within Nya’s place (Cole, Jay, and Nya having soulmate triangle conversations at her bed, Lloyd listening to music and playing with a few things littered about the place, and Kai shoveling through Nya’s stuff for a pair of bi-flag sunglasses he couldn’t seem to find at his own place.)

“Aha!” He exclaimed, pulling out a box. He opened it and there were a fuck ton of sunglasses. He was only looking for his bi-flag sunglasses, but it would be found there with the fuck ton of other sunglasses. Then he got the bright idea to clear the sunglasses out as Nya had briefly requested by giving them to his friends. He was going to be bitter and only take his bi-flag sunglasses, but...

“Wh...Why does Nya have a box filled with sunglasses?” Lloyd asked, bewildered. He took out his earphones and came over to look at them.

“Let’s just say that when I was younger I may have had an abundance of money I had no fucking clue what to do about. And that recently I had Nya keep them.” Kai deadpanned. He pulled out bi-flag sunglasses that was orange-tinted and was designed to look like ‘fire’.

“How did you get that?” Lloyd said, surprised. It isn’t very often you get to see sunglasses with a bi flag and fire.

“Custom design websites, man.” Kai grinned.

“You have several bi-flag sunglasses.” Lloyd said, shifting through the mass of sunglasses. He also found trans-flag, pan-flag, and a few other flags sunglasses. Surprisingly only one pair of gay-flag sunglasses?

Kai pulled out the previously mentioned single pair of gay-flag sunglasses. They had a slightly blocky frame. On the lens, it said, ‘ROCK HARD’. He quickly covered it though, since Lloyd was right next to him and Lloyd’s a minor and it would be kind of awkward. “Cole’s gonna love this.” He sniggered. 

Lloyd picked out a pair of bi-flag sunglasses with little flowers on the top of it. “You’re giving the sunglasses out to people?” Lloyd inquired.

“Yeah, sadly, I ‘do not need several flag-colored sunglasses’, as Nya would say.” Kai said, a dramatic sad expression on his face. He turned around and looked at the sunglasses in Lloyd’s hand. “You can keep that if you’d like.”

“Oh, thanks.”

“I know that’s for your boyfriend, by the way. Here’s the one I’m giving you.” It was sunglasses that were striped with gold and bi-flag colors. Kai shoved them on Lloyd’s face and he yelped, falling backwards. He came back up with Kai wearing his own sunglasses as well and sunglasses fixed messily on his own face. Kai picked up three sunglasses and started to run over to the others, dragging Lloyd along.

“What’s good!” He yelled, tossing the sunglasses onto the bed. The expressions on the three’s face were priceless.

Jay and Cole’s soon turned to grinning, though, after they examined the sunglasses. Cole quickly put his on while Kai covered Lloyd’s eyes. Jay put it on in a more ‘dudebro’ way, making a finger gun with his left hand and fitting his chin into it. He winked at Nya and Nya shook her head disapprovingly. She was smiling, though.

“Gah, why do you keep on covering my eyes!” Lloyd exclaimed, shoving Kai’s hand off. Kai sent a death-glare to Cole and he quickly took off his sunglasses.

“What’s on Cole’s sunglasses that I can’t see? I’m 17, for serpentine’s sake!” Lloyd protested.

“Yeah, you’re 17, which means you’re itty bitty.” Cole said, ruffling Lloyd’s hair. “I’m never letting you see what’s on my sunglasses.”

“What about when my birthday passes?” Lloyd questioned. “I’ll be a full-fledged adult by then!”

“Never, you’ll always be the tiny boy that you are.” Cole muttered.

Nya tsk-tsk-tsk’ed, putting on her pan-flag demigirl-flag sunglasses. They were shaped like feathers, and her sunglasses were possibly the most elegant of them all.

“Rock it Nya!” Jay grinned.

“Man, you all look so dorkish with those sunglasses. Except for Nya, of course, since hers probably actually weren’t like 5 dollars.” Cole laughed.

“Excuse me? 16 year old me put his heart and soul into these damn- I mean dang sunglasses! How dare you insult them!” Kai said dramatically. Lloyd squawked indignantly, knowing he censored himself because of Lloyd.

"By the way, Kai, giving me sunglasses isn't going to clear up space." Nya said. Kai shrugged in response.

“Did you really design all of these?” Lloyd asked.

“Most of them? Not Cole’s, though. In fact, I didn’t even buy his when I was 16. I bought it like four months ago off of Amazon because I thought it looked cool.” Kai said, reaching over and fiddling with Cole’s sunglasses, then putting them back down.

“You never designed gay ones?” Cole inquired.

“Yeah, I have, but it went to other people that are now not in my life.” Kai said. Nya winced and a sense of uncomfortableness settled over them.

“Sadly, not all demons are cishets.” Lloyd said, and had already taken off his sunglasses and were now studying them a bit too intensely.

“Really fucking sad, yeah. Once I knew a pretty cool lesbian. ‘Cept she was a terf.” Cole sighed. 

“Alright, how about we go play on the luigi board I brought?” Jay said, clearing the air of it’s tenseness.

“A luigi board or a ouija board?” Lloyd asked.

“A luigi board.” Jay grinned. 

“Fuck, count me in!” Lloyd announced.

“Watch your fucking language.” Nya said. Kai shoved Nya off the bed and she let out a little, ‘ow! Fuck you, Kai!’ and in response Kai sat on her. The group started laughing (and shoving your brother off of you, in Nya’s case) but then Cole stopped and checked his phone. They quickly quieted down after that and looked at Cole expectantly. He had barely taken his phone out after they got to Nya’s.

“Zane found another one of his soulmates! Their name’s Pi!” Cole said happily. His entire face was lit up, in which Kai decided to make the questionable comparison to it being like christmas lights.

“Ooh! Do you think he’ll like-like them?” Jay said, clambering over Cole’s shoulders to take a look at his texts with Zane.

“It’s too early to tell, Jay.” Cole said in a monotone. 

“Tell Zane congrats!” Nya said cheerfully. 

“Yeah, tell him ‘heck yea, ice boy!’” Lloyd looked pointedly at Kai when he said ‘heck ‘ and continued talking, “for me. Now let’s go play on Jay’s luigi board!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im...Bad at writing even the slightest bit of angst don't look at me
> 
> come yell at me abt ninja lgbt+ headcanons, i need them  
> tumblr - hollyastrix


	5. Hell Chess is Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think I understand?” Pi said. Zane and Cole were teaching Pi, Jay, and Kai how to play chess.
> 
> “Yeah, me neither, chess is some BULL!” Jay complained. 
> 
> “Pi doesn’t understand this one move, you don’t understand the _entire game._ ” Kai said curtly.

>1 week later!

“I don’t think I understand?” Pi said. Zane and Cole were teaching Pi, Jay, and Kai how to play chess.

“Yeah, me neither, chess is some BULL!” Jay complained. 

“Pi doesn’t understand this one move, you don’t understand the _entire game._ ” Kai said curtly.

“I mean, they didn’t specify.” Jay shrugged. “Anyways, I hate chess.” Zane pulled a sad face and Jay immediately went, “Uh, I mean, not _that_ much, heh.”

“You’re like the adorable one of the group, Zane.” Cole said.

“No- he’s the innocent one. Also cute but I say Lloyd’s cuter.” Jay huffed. 

“What do you mean Lloyd’s not the innocent one?” Kai snapped.

“Nevermind.” Jay said. “Anyways, in what direction do you move the pond things again?”

“They’re called _pawns._ ” Cole sighed, exasperated. He then went on to explain the answer to Jay’s question for, uh, what, the third time? Jay refuses to focus.

In the background, Zane answered Pi’s question and after some time their face lit up and they understood!

“Hey, Cole, can I play against you?” Pi asked. 

“Um, sure?” Cole shrugged and cleared the chessboard, putting the figures back in place. “I’m gonna be the black ones though.”

Pi nodded and they started to play. Jay and Kai looked like they were watching the chess equivalent of national football, their faces stricken with tension as Pi and Cole played. Zane was absolutely delighted, and was understandably happy when Pi, with his teachings, turned out to be a mighty fine chess player.

“Checkmate!” Pi exclaimed. Cole put his hands in the air and shoved himself away from the chessboard.

“Just win it, Pi. I fucking suck at this game.” Cole said.

“At the beginning of this lesson you said you were _GREAT_ at this game!” Jay yelled, shoving Cole’s shoulder playfully.

“In comparison to you, yes!” Cole snorted.

“Wait, wait, wait, I remember screenshotting something, from, uh, tumblr.” Kai exclaimed, pulling up the pictures and putting the phone in the center of the group.

The post described a version of chess called Hell chess. The rules were that 1. it was the same play-style wise, 2. trash-talking is encouraged, 3. there is a referee who obnoxiously yells like an announcer and nobody can complain, 4. you get as much time as you need but if you look away from the board you lose, 5. you can sacrifice a chess piece and throw it at your opponent, and 6. you have to name your king and queen something. There were also other suggestions to make the game more interesting, choice a being that you reach into a bag of chess pieces and what you get is your chess pieces for the game, and choice b being that the referee can give checkers to the player (they have to be equal, however) and that now they are playing both chess and checkers simultaneously. Courtesy of shorthalt on (duh) tumblr.

“Hell chess? Ooh, sounds fun.” Pi said happily.

“I’m referee!” Jay declared.

“Of course you are.” Cole rolled his eyes, jabbing his elbow into Jay. “Let’s not do any of the suggestions.” The others nodded in agreement.

“Alright, how about I play against Pi, and Kai plays against Cole?” Zane suggested. 

“You have two chessboards?” Pi asked, surprised.

“Good point. I have a checkerboard, though.” Zane said.

“Oh! Checker! I used to play with that with my father!” Pi said, pleased.

“I can play checkers too.” Zane announced. 

“Alright, so Zane and Pi plays checkers and I can give them chess pieces, and Cole and Kai play chess and I can give them checkers?” Jay asked.

“Yah.” Kai confirmed. They then sat in silence as they set up the boards. When they finished setting it up, Kai and Cole chose names for their queen and king.

“This is, uh, Ray, and this is Maya?” Kai pointed to the king when he said Ray, and to the queen when he said Maya.

“Cool names. My queen’s name is Mari.” Cole reported, nearly knocking his queen over when he pointed at it.

“And your king?” Kai asked.

“His name’s Wana.” 

“Alright, pick up the rope!” Jay announced immediately afterwards, supposedly starting the game? The others looked at him weirdly except for Kai. Kai was expecting this type of shit.

“And-oh, what was it again? Uh, strain and pull!” He raised his hands up in the air when he saiad strain then set them down when he said pull.

Cole, Zane, and Pi were still confused but Kai just went for his first move.

“Oh, it means start? ‘Kay.” Cole said, crouching down to examine his pieces.

“And Kai has started- putting his pond forward!” 

“It’s _pawn!_ ” Cole shouted, then making his move.

“And now Cole has put his own _pain_ forward!” Jay was purposefully mispronouncing pawn in weird ways at this point. Just to piss him off. Sigh, what dedication.

“I’m going to kill you, Jay.”

“No threatening your faithful referee, E. Cole-i!” Jay grinned. “It’s in _the rules_!”

“I hate this version already.” Cole groaned.

“Oh- and Zane put his black thingy forward! Yay!” Jay quickly switched his attention to Zane and Pi’s game.

Some time passed and Jay faithfully reporting every move from the two games. Oh yeah, and his variations of ‘pawn’ included ‘paint’, ‘pamp’, ‘pump’, ‘pan’, ‘paw’, and many others, all that Cole _hated_. 

“And Cole is putting, uh, 5 blocks forward? Yah, five blocks forward, he puts his Mari! Now he’s staring at his Wana- WAIT.” Jay stopped suddenly, a troubled look on his face.

“What is it, Jay?” Cole said in a monotone.

“Mari… _Mari Wana._ ”

“You just noticed?” Cole shook his head in playful disappointment.

“ _COLE IS A CONFIRMED SMOKER!_ ” Jay yelled, his expression like he had just had a major scientific breakthrough.

“Ya- wait _what?_ NO! No I am _not!_ ” Cole protested, looking at Jay.

“It was your turn by the way, I moved my knight, and you looked away! HAH, I FUCKING WON BITCHES!” Kai yelled, standing up and pulling the chessboard up, letting all the chess pieces slide off in victory.

“Oh wait shit I forgot to narrate Zane and Pi’s game- AND PI HAS MOVED HER THINGY DIAGONALLY, EATING ZANE’S PIECE!”

“Vore.” Kai whispered.

“Okay.” Cole answered. Jay ignored them and went on _full-on yelling_ while narrating. 

“One time there was this dude I knew who was obsessed with vore and pythons. He changed his name to fucking Pythor- dedication, man.” Kai laughed.

 

Jay whipped his head around faster than Sonic could choke on a hemlock pine cone, his face stricken. Then he said, “ _Pyvore._ ”

“Are you- NO.” Cole announced. “Nope, nope, nope! Full circle, STOP!”

Kai was laughing so hard in the background, his arms clenched around his stomach. “I NEVER FUCKIN REALIZED- Holy shiiiiIIIT! Pyvore! Holy shit! Pyvore!”

“Yes, I know, I’m a genius.” Jay said proudly.

“Now if only you would use that genius-ism for _paying attention when we teach you chess._ ” Cole deadpanned.

“Hey, chess is useless, alright.” Jay complained.

“Let’s see- oh! You can get like a million dollars for being a chess champion! As a millennial, _you should be interested in that!_ ”

“Can’t I just go be a reality TV show host or something?” Jay huffed.

“No, Jay. Also, get back to narrating my game, we need to follow the rules of hell chess, or checkers I guess.” Zane said.

“Oh wait, ah shit- Uhh Pi eats one of Zane’s things?”

“Oh dear.” Zane murmured, tense. He crouched down and studied his checkerboard and Jay, Kai, and Cole had no clue what was going on. Pi was grinning. Zane tentatively made a move and Pi laughed in a demonic sense, moving one of their pieces up and _winning_. Zane groaned and curled his hands around his face. “You’re good!” He moaned.

“Aaaaand Pi won! BOOM!” Jay yelled, standing up, picking up a book nearby, and throwing it down as hard as he could, like he was some kind of champion.

“What can I say, my father is a good teacher.” Pi smiled.

“Really, really good.” Zane complained. Pi giggled maniacally. 

“...Should we do Kai vs Pi now?” Jay asked.

Kai looked terrified for his life. “God, no. We all know Pi would beat me, hands down, just let them claim the title of chess, checkers, whatever champion.”

“Yay!” Pi cheered, clapping their hands together excitedly like they didn’t just _destroy_ Zane. “Does anybody want to play me? I’d like to play again!”

“Uh.” Cole stated for all of them. And thus, the afternoon continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell idk what im doing with this fic., i think i may take a break from this fic and jsut not update it in a while unless yall can suggest some plot points? 'cause all i have stored is cole asking jay out but that's it. pls suggest me plot ideas for this fic i beg of you. also WickedlyMalevolent gave me the idea for hell chess thx my dude!!!!!! ily
> 
> main tumblr - hollyastrix  
> ninjago tumblr - volcaniclightningshipping

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahhahahahahahahha Please Do Not Be Very Judgmental  
> also there will be more i just......dunno how to edit that 1/1
> 
> yell at me abt ninjago please  
> tumblr - @hollyastrix


End file.
